


You Win this Time

by arc_enigma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Piper being a lil shit & I love her for it, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_enigma/pseuds/arc_enigma
Summary: Prompt: "I'm a supervillain and you're a superhero and I'm suppose to kidnapped your most beloved person until I found out it was me"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You Win this Time

If there's one thing Nico di Angelo was proud of himself, is that he never had an "what the f*ck" moment in his life. It wasn't because his life was boring, quite opposite actually, when your dad is an evil and all powerful supervillain it will sure be eventful to say the least, but it was due to fact Nico can probably roll with anything.  
Your dad not attending your recital since he's busy killing someone? Sure, as long he didn't have blood over him that might mess the house.  
You having the ability to raise the dead, control them at your command and travel anywhere using shadows? Pretty cool and awesome if you ask him.  
You being gay and possibly have a crush on your childhood friend? It was probably more terrifying than anything but hey at least you learn that there are people can accept the way you are.  
Your best friend admitting he's a superhero and knows your secret identity as a villain? He knew it was coming a mile away. Who else does he knew a blond, blue eyed dreamboa-- he mean person who can control lightning and can fly? Not to mention coincidentally had his father have a grudge against his.  
So yeah, Nico was pretty confident that nothing could phase anymore.  
Until tonight that is.  
It started out normal, him dining with his father in a fancy restaurant yesterday evening that he begrudgingly had to attend or else he's gonna lose his entire collection of McDonald Happy Meal Toys (don't ask). Until he's father casually ask what's his next plan to defeat Golden Eagle, the beloved superhero of Olympus City, one of his father's nemesis and his best friend. Jason Grace.  
(Which of course his father doesn't know the last part)  
Almost choking on a piece steak, Nico calmly (or least he liked to believe he did) lied through his teeth and made up a plan on the spot.  
Kidnapping Golden Eagle's love one to make him surrender.  
(Even he admits it was a stupid and cliché plan)  
His father, Hades di Angelo, either didn't see his lies or doesn't really care, ask when he'll do it.  
Him, being stupid and all and wanted to end this conversation, said he was gonna do it tomorrow.  
(He wanted nothing more than to bang his head on the table for being an idiot. Is this how Percy feel every time? If so, it was painfully and embarrassing)   
After their very awkward exchange (to Nico's part at least), Nico had to speed run his entire, improvised scheme.   
The only problem is, he didn't know who Jason's crush is.  
Sure they known each other since highschool and became best friends in college, but when it comes to Jason current love life, the guy was pretty tight lip.  
It was ridiculous really, the blond had told him almost anything and everything about himself; his "perfect picture" parents, his travelling sister, his other friends, his hobbies, his dislikes in horror movies but likes cheesy rom-com ones, his superhero identity, you name it.   
And yet with even a mention of what type of girl he likes he'll immediately change subjects.  
He could try to pressure Jason into telling him, but if he found out what's he about to do.... well he won't hate him per say, after all they had an established dynamic they have to play in order to please both their parents and adoring fans (on Jason's part that is), but he'll probably sulk an entire week and a sad Jason is a bad Jason (for Nico's heart that is).  
So, he once again had to improvise.

Which bring about the present  
"Nico.... what the actual heck are you doing?" a dark haired woman was tied up in a chair on top of a building, she look unamused at the whole situation.  
"Okay Pipes, you have every reason to hate me and max out my credit cards for an entire week, but please just go along with it for now"  
Piper let out an exasperated sigh "You and Jason's family obligations thing is getting out of hand. And also do you really I'm that shallow to accept your offer?....... make it an entire month and the permission to use your supervillain persona and I'll go along with this"  
"Wha--- never mind. Look the media is already here, so Jason probably close. Thankfully we're far enough that they won't hear what we're saying clearly but could see what's happening here. Quick act like a struggling hostage!"   
"Fine" the woman said as she began tugging the ropes binding her. "So, I'm all flatter and all you chose me to be part of your and Jason's little charade, but couldn't pick a more influential individual? I recently heard Reyna landed a position in the White House you know"  
"Well...." Nico suddenly blush, having no real experience talking about this kind of thing before "Aren't you and Jason a thing?"  
Piper gave her the most dumbfounded look he ever saw.  
"Excuse me?" she ask as if offended by something.  
"Ghost King!" a voice rang out through the area and Nico could hear the loud deafening cheer from the onlookers below.  
'Finally' he mentally cheered as well. The sooner this started the sooner it end.  
"Ah Golden Eagle! We meet again, a beautiful night we're having aren't we?" he said in the most suave voice he could muster before turning to his enemy. (Of course when he first started his supervillain career he had to pick the most ridiculous and cringe-worthy persona he could ever it of. He wanted to personally thank his younger self for thinking phantom thieves were cool)  
At the edge of the building, was Jason in his shinning gold suit and royal purple cape fluttering in the wind. He was effortlessly floating a few feet above them, figure straight, broad shoulders square and golden hair being swept by the wind. The top part of his face was covered in a golden feather mask, but a determined frown can be seen along with....... wait was that a blush on his face?  
"What are you planning this time?"  
Right. Rooftop. Kidnapping. He didn't know why seeing Jason blush bothered him but he could ask Jason later during their weekly movie night at his place.  
He gave a light chuckle "Running a bit slow on the head today hero? I'm sure you can clearly see the person I’m with"  
"You'll never get----- wait is that Piper?" he ask.  
"Hi Jay!" Piper greeted in a cheerful yet obviously fake voice "Guess who got kidnapped because a certain someone hadn't told another certain someone about his feeling and lied about having their weekly movie night as dates! I should have known it was all a lie!"  
She then smiled with all teeth that had even Nico scared and confuse.  
"What are you even saying?" he hissed at dark haired girl, only to ignore him and was busying giving the hero a pointed look.  
Sighing under his mask, Nico decided take lead of this confrontation, else they'll be here all night.  
"Seeing you're being distracted with your little lovers quarrel, I'll be glad to enlighten you. Right now, Ms. McLean has a hidden bomb on her person and only I can diffuse it. So what's it gonna be Eagle? Surrender yourself to save the woman you love or fight me and get her killed in the process"  
The blond looked shocked to say the least, his mouth gapped open like a fish.  
"Lover's Quarrel? With Piper? Wait you don't---"  
"I have an invisible bomb?!? Hear that Jay apparently Mr. Ghost wants to blow me up! All for the wrong reasons!!"   
Okay, something definitely wrong with Piper. She knew there wasn't a bomb (he hadn't prepare one on time) but she kept acting strange ever since....  
Jason, meanwhile, looked annoyed, exasperated and...... a bit scared?   
"Pipes please I'm sorry okay"  
"No! Don't give me that shit Jay, I understand you don't want to rush things and all the sappy stuff and I support you through it all, but it's been years Jason, literally YEARS! Do know how long we endure your pinning? This end tonight Grace, either you say it right now or I'm sic’ing Reyna on you. And believe me when I say Reyna isn't so forgiving"  
Jason open his mount as if to argue before hanging his head like he had been defeated and turning (finally) his attention to Nico.  
"Hey Neeks? Can the press hear us right now?"  
Startled by the sudden question, the black haired man answer quickly "Not much, but they can see us"  
"Oh good...... I'm not kinda feeling fighting you right now. Can we just make it seems like I gave you a sappy speech about.... something I guess and let Piper go?"   
"Uhhh... Sure, hey Jay are you okay? You don't look so good"   
The blond gave him a small fond smile that did things to Nico's heart before shaking his head.  
"I'm fine, it's just..." Jason took sharp take of breath before continuing "I really like you"  
The world stop and Nico just stood there more confused than the time he first realize he likes boys. In background he could faintly hear Piper screaming "YES!!! TAKE THAT VALDEZ", but that wasn't important right now  
"Before you reply, I just wanted to let you know that..... I realize I like you ever since college. You're probably wondering right know why.... well you're really kind and nice despite your appearance, you're cute when you talk about the things you like, you're clever and quick witted and I'll probably be here all night listing all the things that me fall for you. So.... ummm" he stuttered near the end "Can you go out with me?"  
"I... I'm just a villain" Nico replied dumbly and wanting nothing more to smack his palm against his forehead.  
Jason only gave him a half smile that reaches his eyes that Nico know all too well.  
"You're so much than that Nico, but to be honest I like seeing you passionately do your work and patrolling around the city at night is a little less lonely knowing you're around"  
"I.." Nico stumbled to what to say before a helicopter light flashes above their head, giving him an idea.  
The Ghost King lifted his arms up, a clear sign of surrender and look directly at his enemy in the eye hoping he would catch on.  
"I see... It seems that your words have convince me." To onlookers, it would appeared that the black haired fiend was giving a mocking smirk, but not to Jason. "You win this time, hero" he finally said before the shadows began to move and engulf his body. 

Later that evening, Nico lay lazily at a couch with a bowl of popcorn already at hand. He was getting bored of waiting already before the door burst open.  
“Nico! I came here as soon I got your message” Jason panted as he lean into the wall closest to the coach.  
“Whoa slow down. Nothing is out to get you, at least not yet anyway”  
“I know, I know, it’s just that….” The older man peered into his glasses to look at him “Did you… did you really mean what you said back there?”  
Nico only rolled his eyes, knowing all words would probably be not enough to convince this idiot. So he instead opted to grabbing the collar of Jason’s shirt, bringing their faces closer and finally crashing their lips together.  
Jason was taken aback for a moment before responding to the kiss. It last a few more seconds before they pull away.  
“Is that an enough answer for you?”  
“Definitely, now scoot over so we can start watching our movie”   
The evening played out peacefully enough after that, with Nico closely curled up against Jason and the latter wrapping his arms around the other. Before of course it was ruined by a text from Hades congratulating the two, expressing his disapproval of how it took to confess to each other and finally a threat warning Jason what will happen to him if he tries to break his son’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is cheesy and cringy at its finest and I have no regrets in doing this instead of the steadily piling homework I have. If you made it this far I hope you enjoy it!!


End file.
